


Laundry day

by pillowtalk_batman



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Jai Courtney - Fandom
Genre: Children, F/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7257391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowtalk_batman/pseuds/pillowtalk_batman





	Laundry day

Everyone you had come across always complimented your beautiful children. They were a perfect mix of you and Jai, they had his bright eyes that were full of charisma along with your smile and dark, kinky hair. You were blessed with two gorgeous kids. Your daughter Natasha Roman Courtney who is four and your son Clint Barton Courtney who is five. You and Jai didn’t waste no time in between having the first and the second - everyone often joked that you were going for a record. As gorgeous as they could be, they were a handful to say the least so your downtime, whenever you could get some, was taken seriously. 

“Mummy has your chicken nuggets in the oven downstairs.”

“Yay nug nugs!” They cheer.

“Be good and watch this while I do some washing, okay?” You smile and put on their favourite film, The Little Mermaid. “No jumping around, please!”

You secure the baby gate on your way out of the room and make your way downstairs to start some washing in the laundry room. You sigh and set down the wicker basket full of dirty clothes. The door to the small room opens and you smile at your husband. “Hello baby.”

“Hello wife.” He chuckles. “What are you doing?”

“Just some washing.”

He looks between you, the machine and the basket of clothes. “It’s not on. What are you really doing?”

You turn around, your back now facing him, and turn on the machine. “I only just got in here. I’ve got a headache anyway.”

“I know something that can cure that.” He whispers in your ear and pushes himself against you. “Did you put some nug nugs in the oven for them?”

“Yeah but there's only 10 minutes left on the timer.”

“Oh, we might be able to do it twice then.”

“Very funny.” You laugh.

“Come on, it’s been a while.” 

He presses his erection against your ass and you succumb. “Fine. We have to be quick, though.”

“Oh, I can do quick.” He smirks and unzips his jeans. 

“What if one of them walk in?” 

“They won’t. They know they’re not allowed down here. Come on, jump up.”

He lifts you up and sets you down on top of the washing machine, then takes off your shorts and panties in one swift movement. Jai crouches down and you feel his tongue lapping over your already wet clit. “Fuck. We don’t have time for foreplay baby.” You moan.

He kisses you passionately, allowing you to taste a hint of yourself and without warning slams into you hard making you gasp in pleasure. That familiar wash of relief overcame you as he thrust his full length into you, pulled out and repeated that. He rocks his hips back and forth, hitting your g-spot every time and making you moan with every deep thrust. Knots formed in the pit of your stomach and you felt yourself tighten. “You gonna cum baby?” Jai moans into your shoulder. You can barely answer. “Fuck. Me too.”

You try your best to be as quiet as possible but your orgasm takes over and you have to moan into Jai’s chest. “Fuck.” You breathe out.

“Jump down, quick.” You get on your knees and take your husband's length into your mouth and he instantly spills his come over your tongue and down your throat, following up with a string of curse words as you suck the rest off the tip of his cock. “Jesus, that was good.”

He hands you the rest of your clothes and the oven timer sounds loudly. “That was ten minutes?” 

“Time flies when you’re having fun, come on.” He opens the door and laughs.

“What?”

“You forgot the laundry.”

You roll your eyes and make your way upstairs, Jai close behind you pinching your bum every three seconds to the sound of the oven timer.

“Hi mummy, hi daddy.” Your daughter smiles.

“Hey kids. You enjoying the mermaids?”

“Yes, daddy. Did you help mummy wash?” Clint questions. Sometimes you think they are smarter than they seem.

Jai smirks. “Of course. It was fun.”  
“Jai!”

“What?” He laughs. “Alright, kids come and get some food."


End file.
